bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transference
| number = | used by = Ashni Gai Nagareboshi Riki Nagakura Hyuuga Majeh | signature = }} Transference (移動, "Idō"), known also as Fulcrum-based Transference (支点ベース移動, "Shiten bēsu Idō") and Urāte (裏当て, "Reverse Striking"), is a form of fighting-style, usually found within the field of . Overview The art of Transference is never easily taught or learned with mastery coming only after years of practice and experience, and even then the method in which it can be used in battle or in everyday situations varies between individuals. Hakuda is a close-range combat style where one uses their body solely to inflict damage. However, instead of utilizing simple and more traditional forms of physical enhancement to improve ones combat effectiveness in regards to Hakuda usage, those who train themselves in the use of Transference use a fulcrum-based transference skill alongside basic Hakuda training, which allows them to shift the point and force of impact by striking the exact center of an object. This allows them to transmit the force of impact wherever they so please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. Forms Riki Nagakura Riki's usage of Transference isn't influenced by spiritual or physical factors, even though he is more than fit to apply his spiritual energy to increase the effects shown. The energy he uses he simply refers to as Transference Energy, which he builds by moving and twisting constantly, as shown in his Hakuda style. The more energy he builds the more powerful his strikes become. As a direct result of this, Riki can transmit that violent energy through an outward medium, such as his sand, to strike distant enemies; or simply run that torrent through his opponents body; ripping them apart from the inside out. In addition he has learned a means by which to direct that violent energy inwards, resulting in a transformation-like technique that removes the need to first build the transference energy he commonly uses. This style Riki has dubbed "Reversed Flow", which is the highest level of his personal Rotation Emission Hakuda style, and arguably his strongest state to date for it grants him incredible physical boosts, but at the cost of great internal damage if used for even the slightest amount of time. Gai Nagareboshi Gai is known to mix in his Renkyotō with this hybrid technique; allowing him to unleash lightning fast movements and shift the point and force of any impact, whether it be physical or spiritual to the dead center of the object. However, unlike other practitioners of this hybrid technique, Gai has not learnt of any improvements and additions to Transference, though he has expressed interest in learning more about this style; due to interest. Gai's variant is activated much differently than the norm. Upon focusing his spiritual energy and striking his target's center, his spiritual energy forms a small hole in his target, before creeping into their bodily systems and reaching the brain, connecting Gai and his foe's minds for the briefest of moments, making the foe believe that Gai has struck them in any other position he wishes—their body acts up and becomes damaged in that position to make such an illusion an reality. Against inanimate objects, Gai can just utilize this technique in its intended manner without any further preparation, resulting in the object of desire gaining the properties and strength of Gai's own spiritual energy, which is more than often enough to deflect many a strike. While he has admitted that he is nowhere near the level of the creators of this technique, it is noticeable that he is getting that the level. It is rumoured that Gai is teaching Kurenai Zenshin Transference, but this has yet to be proven. Ashni Related Techniques Yamahouten (山抱天, lit. "Mountain Embraces the Heaven"): A technique originally developed by Hyuuga Majeh, it allows for the practitioner to transfer the power and damage of an incoming attack and disperse it elsewhere leaving the user relatively unharmed. It is derived from fulcrum-based transference; wherein the practitioner redirects the energy of an attack as it impacts with them, shifting the force and power through their body and into another medium---the earth. Consequently this technique can only be used while the practitioner is in direct contact with the ground or another sturdy solid surface. This technique is a reversal of how fulcrum based transference is normally used and serves as the basis for several other variant techniques. This skill is considered extremely difficult to use in practice, as it requires an immense level of exactitude in one's movements, and a naturally high durability, as the body serves as the medium for the power of the attack to pass through. Behind the Scenes *Transference is inspired greatly by the manga/anime series Tenjho Tenge. Category:KenjiHiroshi Category:Techniques Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Articles that can be used by others